The Never Ending Wars
by Fofa
Summary: (AU FE7 and 8 crossover) Two countries are constantly in their own little battles, but what happens when Bern and Grado from an alliance? (Prologue up.)
1. Default Chapter

This is an Alternate Universe fanfic for a Fire Emblem 7 and eight crossovers. (Rekka no Ken and The Sacred Stones in case you can't guess it right.) The FF12 trailer at E3 this year inspired this. But I assure you, they will be few similarities.

The Never Ending Wars

Prologue

Two opposing forces cause wars. But isn't hard to imagine that a war can last more than a generation? In the case of two interlinked continents, Elibe and Magvel, yes.

Both of them have never been involved with one another's dilemmas, as they had problems of their own.

Elibe's two hundred year war was started by an organization called the Black Fang. It was originally devoted to the elimination of nobles who abused their positions to fill their greed. Unfortunately for them, a single mistake, the failure to assassinate the sole heir to the Lycian throne, had caused a bounty to come onto their heads. It started as mercenaries coming for them as a chance of becoming an officer in the army, but it grew into a such a problem, even greedy nobles began to target them.

The situation kept getting grim. All of the dragons available were being captured and used as war devices against their will. The mages who resided in Etruria had isolated themselves, staying away from the conflict as much as possible. Even the St. Elimine church could not convince the royalty to let the dragons go. Using their own powers, the dragons turned against their owners, and broke free. Where the dragons reside, no one knows.

The bloody battle continues to this very day, one hundred years after the dragons had fled.

Magvel's problems did not originate in the distant past, nor did it last for centuries. Rather, it began as a simple disagreement between two royalties, but it began to escalate into civil war where you had to choose a side, and soldiers were enforcing such rules.

To make matters worse, monsters have been infesting the countryside attacking several soldiers during the numerous battles. And as if that wasn't enough, the bubonic plague had spread like wildfire, taking many lives with it. Priests, soldiers, commoners . . .anyone from any level in society died.

Although the plague seems to have been reduced, monsters are less common than they were in the past, and the fighting has calmed down, conflict still boils behind the doors of society, even after a decade.

Currently, the year is now 710. Will these wars ever end? One of the many heroes involved with this story will be starting our tale, and she's in the middle of problem of her own. . . .

(That's the prologue taken care of. Now isn't this just interesting?)


	2. The Beginning

Before I start with Chapter 1, I'll clarify something a reviewer asked: Yes, all of the characters from both games will be there, except with a few tweaks. (Cackles evilly) I also have my own characters inserted it, but I'll let you know which are originals, and there aren't very many of them either.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Lyn, are you perchance worried about this?" a voice entered the Sacaean's ears. She was looking out the window, with the look on her face being unreadable. Both her arms and legs were crossed. The two friends have been riding a horse drawn carriage en route to Caelin, one of Lycia's many kingdoms.

The speaker knew she was being ignored, and she crossed her arms and legs herself. Her green clothes were as dark as an evergreen forest, and gold rings also connected with the rings at her shoulders. The shirt on the inside, which covered her from chest to toe (except for her arms), was a light purple, almost like her darker hair. Her short boots were brown, but had red stitches connecting the separate fabrics.

"Athena, it's not that." Lyn lied. But Athena knew her better than that. They were best friends since childhood, and Lyn stayed by her side when her brother, Apollo, went to explore Magvel on his own.

Athena pouted, "I know you Lyn. You should be lucky. You're going to see your grandfather for the first time. How can you be worried about that?"

Lyn shook her head, "But Athena! Don't you understand! I've always hated the nobles in the Lycian League, and then I find out a part of me is exactly what I hate to the core!"

The tactician remained quiet.

Sitting back down, Lyn slouched a bit, and sighed, "Why didn't my mother ever say anything to me about her life before she married my father?"

Wanting to cheer up her friend, Athena cleared her throat, "Maybe she wanted you to-"

Before she could finish her sentence though, the carriage came to a halting stop, nearly sending both of the passengers to the opposite sides of the seats. Several horses were neighing loudly and constantly, meaning something had to have attacked them.

Stepping outside, Lyn and Athena saw their three guards and guides, Sain, Kent, and Wallace taking a grip on their lances, and about to engage in combat with several axe wielding bandits.

The leader of the bandits took his axe back a bit, "I take it this is that carriage with Lyndis in it?" he politely, for a bandit anyway, to Wallace.

Wallace tightened the grip he had on his Iron Lance, "And if we were?"

"Then you better hand her over! She'll make a nice, hefty sum for us!"

Kent, the cavalier with the red hair and matching red armor, pressed his index finger to his forehead. "Petty thieves. . ." he mumbled.

The knight with the green armor and hair, Sain, raised his lance higher, "Shouldn't you know that stealing gets you know where? It's chivalrous code."

"Wow, Sain actually said something smart for once." Kent quickly thought.

One of the bandits pointed at him, "Heeeey, we're not knights, so that would never apply!"

Behind a lone tree, a boy, who looked like he was fifteen, was taking a peek. His short and wavy purple hair, as well as his red cloak, would've easily made him spotted.

"Oh, what's your name. . .Erk, was that it?" another bandit whispered to him.

"Yeah, that's my name. Did you think it was another one of stupid names the others have?" The mage grumbled to the bandit.

The bandit frowned, "If you keep insulting us like this, you know who's gonna get it!"

Erk gulped, pulling out a spell book from his cloak.

"That's a good boy. Now as soon as the fighting starts, whenever they actually stop sending insults as each other, cast that spell with the noxious fumes,"

"Sleep Gas." Erk corrected him.

"Yeah, that's it! Anyway, cast that spell." The bandit finished, leaving the mage to do the work.

"Bring it on!" Wallace roared at bandits, which officially started the massive battle.

Lyn grasped her sword sheath, and drew out her iron sword, "Athena, stay behind me." She whispered to the tactician. Athena only nodded, keeping her hands locked as fists.

Sain charged towards one of them with his trusty lance, thinking it would serve him perfectly well as every other time, but he didn't consider that the bandit would dodge. Unfortunately, he did, and the bandit countered with a strike from his axe, which cut off the sharp end of the lance from the rest.

"Oh crap." Sain mumbled, realizing that was now defenseless.

The bandit charged in, confident on finishing off the cavalier, when the handle of a sword bounced off his head, rendering him unconscious. Sain caught the sword by the handle, thankfully.

"Sain! What were you thinking! Charging in with a lance against an axe! Didn't you buy a sword?" Kent yelled at him as he rode to his side.

"Err," Sain attempted to laugh off, although Kent kept giving that look he gave to all knights who were caught slacking, and Sain was no exception.

Meanwhile, Lyn was cutting down bandits like no one's business, and Athena could only stare in amazement. "I wish I could learn my light magic faster, than I could defend myself." She only thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she took a smell of the air, "Ugh, what's that smell?" she coughed, trying to plug her nose at the same time.

Hearing that, Lyn immediately sniffed the air, "That smells like. .Sleeping gas!"

Everyone, even the bandits began to cough, and one by one, they were unable to resist the spell, and were knocked unconscious.

"Hey, they weren't supposed to effect our own bandits!" a bandit horsed while he was overseeing their success.

Erk gave a glare, "Hey, it's not my fault that you and your group bandits focus on brute force and neglecting the magical arts! Maybe if they drunk some Pure Water, this wouldn't have happened!"

Athena was the only one who could spot Erk, but he hid back behind the tree, and her eyelids were feeling heavy. "No. . .why didn't I see him?" she groaned, before being taken in by the spell.

With everyone in sight being unconscious, a smaller group of the same bandits moved in.

"Alright. . .which one was Lyndis?" one of the bandits scratched his head.

Another one faced him, "Well only one of them didn't have a weapon on hand, so that one has to be Lyndis!" he responded.

As they took away the unconscious body of the girl, none of them realized they made a mistake, as they did not take Lyndis.

But Athena.

(Author's notes: Well, here's the first chapter done. Even though anonymous people did the two reviews I got, they served as good encouragement. Just review with encouragement, and I'll respond. Who knows, maybe I'll get my FE 3 fic done. .)


End file.
